Me and my Wings
by Lyris1024
Summary: A simple Sprite soda can possibly have potential. In this case, it grants wings and speed. When will I be able to get used to these powers? A simple trip to New Domino City should do! I don't know what the rating should be... Lyris' POV. Started out as a school project. I don't think anything's inappropriate for children, let me know what is in the reviews, please!
1. Informative Intro

**A/N**: This'll be my first fanfiction; I already have 3 of these chapters finished, but I'll use separation in terms of updates, which will be a 3-day break between updates. I'll try to let you know if I'll be busy and away from my computer. This story is actually a side story of a project in school which is actually done and over-with which was inspired from an old book/movie, Tuck Everlasting. It was to create a custom magical drink. Mine will be explained this chapter. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. So let's get to it! Enjoy!

A sprite bottle that I'll use in this story is called **Dragon's Speed** because contains a very special power I've been wanting; accelerated speed, dragon wings…freedom. If you drink this, you grow dragon wings, small at first, but will be their actual size after 12 hours. This drink also accelerates your speed, but not by so much that you get injured.

**A/N**: The story's coming, so no need to worry! BTW, I'll try to update the same day I publish this story, unless I come across that writer's block, so after I update, please R&R!


	2. Prologue: How it all Started

**A/N**: Here it is, as I promised! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Enjoy!

* * *

Lyris' POV

* * *

I went back to the time of the dragons, and didn't realize that my favorite drink, Sprite, was in my hand. I got tempted to drink it and then… I did. Nine hours later, after I recycled my Sprite bottle, something strange happened. When I ran off a cliff, not watching my step, I wasn't falling fast! I was almost suspended in midair! Then...**woah**! I leaned forward, and I was faster than I thought! I looked behind myself, and saw Stardust Dragon's wings! No wonder I didn't fall fast…! This can't be real… How did this happen…? I was like a dragon without scales or fire, flying, so fast, I now have _full __freedom_! Then, something else happened, I zoomed for the recycle center, saw that the bottle I drank wasn't normal, it had more labels than I thought! Maybe that was how I got my powers…! I definitely want to try this out...in New Domino City!

**A/N**: Thank you all for reading so far! BTW, I was pacing/wandering around the area for the 9 hours that were out of the story. Please R&R!


	3. Introductions for Team 5D's

**A/N**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Enjoy!

I traveled through the of fabric of time-space, destination set to New Domino City, and then… **FLASH**! It's coming from my right arm…! Then I recognized it, the body* birthmark of the Crimson Dragon...! "_**Wow**, I am really a Signer?_" I thought. I have arrived in the Tops area. I was welcomed, but not trusted by too many. I introduced myself to Team 5D's using my disguise/code name, Lyris, feeling Yusei was the last person to introduce myself to. I decided to conceal my wings until I can get complete trust from Team 5D's. First, Leo and Luna, then Crow, after him, Jack Atlas, next, Akiza Izinski, and finally, Sattelite's Shooting Star, Yusei Fudo. I also told him that Stardust Dragon is one of my favorite cards, too. Sometime later, I contacted every one of Team 5D's' members on my PC, that I have a really special power. That was when I revealed my Stardust Dragon wings and my spreading speed [almost any duel runner/board I touch dramatically gains top speed and acceleration, and improves the brake so when a turn comes, the runner can brake in time so that it doesn't crash] again, however, it also erased my memory of how I got these powers in the proccess.

*For more information, visit (C/P): wiki/Mark_of_the_Dragon#Non-canon_appearances

**A/N**: If you're wondering, Crow's last name is Hogan, but his personality says he doesn't like being called by his Last name. My introductions are kind of short, so Please R&R when you can!


	4. What Powers!

**A/N**: As you should know, I'm off schedule because of my forgetfulness. Sorry about that. To make up for it, I decided to publish this chapter early! Anyway, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Enjoy!

**WARNING**: Spoilers near the end! Don't read past "I announced to Team 5D's" if you don't want to be spoiled!

When Team 5D's arrived at the Outer Rim, where I contacted them to meet me at, they were astonished by my powers of flying around and hyper speed and asked where they came from. I heard it, but I couldn't remember, so I descended said "Sorry, but I can't remember." Well, Leo just thought I had some sort of amnesia! "Well, it isn't a _complete_ amnesia," I reminded Leo, then I challenged all of Team 5D's, including pit crew, to a special turbo duel, starting with 24000 Life Points (8000 points per pair, when 4000 points are lost, a Team 5D's duelist loses and my deck changes) with World Racing Grand Prix's 'Pass the Baton' rules, in which when a player loses, the next player in line takes their place after the losing player arrives at the starting line, with the same field and the winner keeps their hand. "If you accept, we'll start the duel with your respective Signer Dragon and, on my field, a Dark or Malefic version of your respective Dragon, which will be banished after the baton is passed. I'll go first and draw two cards during each Draw Phase because two duelists duel me at the same time." I announced to Team 5D's, but then I needed one more thing, so I asked Bruno to duel under his Dark Glass alias. "Don't worry; I have a plan that will enable your transformation." I telepathically spoke to Bruno. When everyone decided which order they'll duel (Leo, Luna, Jack, Akiza, Crow, Bruno, Yusei) I secretly connected with Z-one and asked him to bring Bruno's memories back before Crow passes the baton to him. After this setup, the twins and I shouted "Riding Duel! **Acceleration**!" The duel started.

**A/N**: Sorry about the cliffhanger. R&R when you can!


End file.
